Sleep-over!
by kitkatkandy13
Summary: The girls are having a sleep-over, John get the idea for the PERFERCT prank :) Just read it. its good i promise. though this is my first story hehe please review! i it made so it doesn't have cussing cuz, i just did. its not necessary! whatever soooo yeah, plz read! :33 hints of DaveJade thrown in there cuz I SHIP IT SOOOO HARD! :33
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

MONDAY

Jade's POV

You had fallen asleep on your living room floor _again!_ you where woken up by your phone ringing. you glance at the clock, its 4:13._ I was asleep for 5 **hours**?!_ you have always hated haveing narcolepsy! You sleep through **_Everything!_** ... You sigh and grab your phone. You check the caller I.D, its Rose. You smile to yourself _wonder if its about John?..._

Her and John had been dateing for about a week now and you two seem to have grown closer too, with her calling you and gushing about every detail. You answer.

"Hi Rose!"

"Hello, I'm calling to invite you to a girls slumber-party this weekend."

"Oh! That sounds like fun! I cant wait!"

Rose smiles at Jades enthusiasm "Ok I'll see you then!"

You hang up and dance around excitedly, _cant wait!_ you girls deserve to take a night off and just... be teenage girls for a change! you smile _we've all had too much to deal with, this is a good idea!_ then it hits you... _this is my first sleep-over!_ growing up on that island till you where 12 didn't exactly help you socialy... you shrug it off and decide not to tell that its your first sleep-over. no wonder you're so EXCITED!

THURSDAY

John's POV

You sit in your room, _bored out of your mind!_ You look around at your various movie posters around your room...your eyes find your computer sitting on your desk, making a soft _wurrrr_ing sound, _wonder if anyone's messaged me on pesterchum?_ you sit at your computer, wait for it to glow to life and click pesterchum. Oh! Rose is on! And she is messiging you!

- tenticleTheripist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] [5:32] -

TT: Hello John.

TT: Are you available for a chat at the moment?

TT: ...

TT: Maybe some other time then...

EB: Oh! Sorry! I wasn't on!

EB: Hi Rose! :B

EB: Whats up?

TT: I've been working on planing a party.

EB: Really? For who?

TT: The girls.

TT: we're going to have a slumber party tomorrow.

EB: Well that sounds like fun!

_So... the girls are having a sleep-over tomorrow huh?_ John grins to himself _sounds like a perfect pranking oppertunity! _

TT: Yes. I also believe it will be rather enjoyable.

EB: :B

EB: Sorry Rose, I've got to go!

EB: My dad is calling me...

EB: Bye!

TT: Goodbye John.

-ectoBiologist- ceast pestering -tenticleTherapast- [5:47]

You answer your dad, he's calling you for dinner...

you eat quickly then go back up to your room to work on your master prank, _ I should get Dave in on this!_ You decide to go over to his house right now and tell him all about your plan to prank the girls and crash their sleep-over. _Now I just need to come up with the perfect prank!_ you thinks as you slip out your window. you shrug as you start walking to his house which is just on the next block..._ the perfect prank... I should be able to come up with something! I am the pranking master!_ you laugh a little. John Puases in the middle of the sidewalk, deep in thought for a moment... Just then he gets a great idea, A wide grin slowly spreads acrose his face... **_Perfect!_**

**_Just updating this chapter now... i almost have a third chapter done tho ;) any and i mean ANY ideas would be appreciated ::::) _**


	2. Chapter 2

Dave's POV

You sigh as you look around the house, _So bored!_ Bro had gone to some club that he had been working at recently (as they needed a temporary replacement DJ). you decide to watch some TV to kill the time and plop onto the couch with a sigh, You flip to MTV and watch some random new music video to a song you've never heard for a minute. Then there is a knock on your door. _probably John..._  
you get up and answer it, and sure enough, it is. He is grinning a big goofy grin that reminds you of Jade's and you cant help but smile a little back.

"sup dude"

"Hi! You know the girls are having a sleep-over tomorrow night right?"

"yeah, jade told me. what about it?" He raises an eyebrow at his best friend.

"I think its the perfect oppertunity to unleash my pranking skills! and I could use your help man!" John almost pleas trying to enlist his help  
Dave laughs a little (which is more than he usualy does) and John smiles.

"alright dude. what did you have in mind?"

"I have the PERFECT prank" John grins.

FRIDAY

Rose's POV

_I still have a lot to do to get ready for this party._ She thinks to herself, looking around the room... lucky her mom was out tonight so they would have the house to themselves. she had reluctantly agreed to the big sleep-over, after much persuading from Rose. _I hope it all goes well..._  
Just then there is a knock on her door pulling her from her slight daze, she answers it and is met with 2 big emerald-green excited eyes. Jade.

"Why hello Jade."

"Hi! I came to Help set up for the party! I figured you could use some help!" she says happily, bouncing up and down a little due to excitement, her emerald eyes bright.  
Rose laughs. She loves how energetic she is! and how she just radiates life, warmth and pure happiness.

"Well, yes I could definitely use some help! come in!"

Jade comes in and looks around _woah! her house is HUGE!..._ _or at least, looks huge with all the furniture moved out of the way..._  
There where tables set up at various intervals around the room, laden down with snacks, food, soda, and all kinds of treats!  
there is a circle of cushions in the center of the room, a TV set up for movies. And there where also countless games under one of the tables!  
Jade gets even more excited. _This is gonna be great! I cant wait till everyone else gets here!_

PARTY TIME!

Feferi's POV

as you walk down the street to Rose's house you are soo Glubbing -EXCIT-ED!  
you've been looking forward to this sleep-over all week! since Rose called you and invited you  
you knock on the door and Jade answers _guess she was helping set up?_

"Hi Feferi!"

")(i! t)(is is gonna be glubbing AMAZING!" you say bubbly

Jade laughs "it _shore_ is!" she jokes and you are bolth laughing histaricly when you get to the living room.  
Rose smiles watching them.

"Whats so humorous?" she asks

"S)(e just used a fis)( pun!... I don't really know!" You state pointing at Jade and they all 3 crack up again.

More and more guests arrive, some alone, some in groups of 2-3.  
when finally the last group of Vriska, Terezi and Nepeta arrive, everyone's there.

The girls all sit on the circle of cushions, Rose, then Roxy, Jane, Jade, Feferi, Aradia, Kanaya, Vriska, Terezi, and Nepeta by Rose.

"What should our first activity be?" Rose asks the room of girls.

"Oh!" Jade exclaims, hand high in the air. "We should watch a movie!" she bounces up and down in excitement giggling with her hand high in the air.  
The girls all nod and agree. laughs and sounds assent.

"Ok. What movie?" Rose asks smiling and naming some that she had.

"Con air!" Vriska says immediately.  
all the girls look at her for a moment, then start laughing.  
She laughs too then exlaims, "What? its the 8est!" she shrugs still laughing, wich of course, just makes them laugh harder.

"WHY TH4T CR4PPY MOV13 S3RK3T?" Terezi teases.  
Vriska blushes slightly co8alt, then playfully sticks her toung out at Terezi and replys "Just 8eacuse... its awsome!" And they all crack up again

"I w0uld suggest Indiana J0nes" Aradia pipes in, a few giggles.  
They decide to watch Indiana Jones then Con Air.

Daves POV

They are _all_ here, you watched as girl after girl, group after group of girls arrive, all dressed in pajamas, carrying pillows and various sleeping items.  
You look over at John who is fiddling with Rose's power box with a tinge of worry

"dont you think we'll get caught?" you whisper to him

"Nope!" he says confidently continuing to mess with her power box "There!" he exclaims, "Done! Now we can shut off the power when I give the Signal!"  
he had said he was wiring it to shut off the lights and some specific rooms, but hopefully nothing else

"how do you know we wont get caught?" you ask still on edge, waiting for Mama Lalond to stride out and demand to know what they're doing.

"Because! Rose's mom isn't home and the girls aren't paying attention!" he points out gesturing towards the window, through which you can see the girls.  
your eyes focus on her though, her long black hair as unruly as ever, her glasses slipping half-way down her nose, eyes bright as she bounces up and down in excitement, her hand raised high. you smile to yourself. mesmerized for a moment you shake your head slightly to clear it...  
then you shrug and give a little nod, cool at least is sounds like he knows what he's doing.  
John grabs a bag resting on the ground next to him then grins and asks

"you ready to crash this party?!"  
you smile a little and nod,

"dude, lets do this!" you respond enthusiastically.

*epic bro fist bumb!*


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's POV  
"imma go get a drink" Roxy slurs Half-way through Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull, she gets up and patters over to the drink table. You roll her eyes grinning at your older sister  
Outside the storm gets worse, every little bit you see a flash of lightning outside and hear a crash of thunder.

-Flash- -_boom_-

That's when the lights, all of them as far as you can tell turn on, everything's on.  
_what? whats going on?_

The girls look around at each other in confusion for a moment,  
Then they all shut off again.

"Mew! What was that?!" Nepeta squeaks.  
"I Assume I Might Have Been A Power Surge." Kanaya states  
''Maybe..." you sigh and they all focus on the movie again.

Jade's POV  
Jade looks around and notices the popcorn bowl is almost empty...  
"I'll go make more popcorn!" Jade offers with a smile  
-Flash- -_boom_-  
"Thanks!" Jane says returning her smile. Some of the other girls mumble thanks as well  
You get up and walk into the kitchen, grabbing several bags of microwave popcorn from the cupboard. unwrapping one and sticking it in the microwave. while the last one is popping you grab a cup from above the microwave, while you are getting a drink you notice movement out in the yard! Just as a bolt of lightning lights up the sky, you look up to see a deshiveld mess of blond hair as it ducks into a bush... you reconize that mess of blond hair...  
_was that...! never mind..._  
you've been thinking of him just a little too much lately...  
must have been seeing things.  
you shake your head to clear it as you fill the bowl back up and return to the living room and the other girls.

Dave's POV  
''crap!'' You mutter to yourself. Your sure she saw you as you darted across the yard to where John was waiting with the masks and other things needed for your mischief. her emerald eyes sensing the movement from where she was standing in the kitchen getting a drink, her eyes darted up just as you duck behind the bush, Your heart racing  
_will she tell? maybe she just thinks her eyes where playing tricks on her?_  
John dosen't seem to notice and i don't let it crack my poker-face

John POV  
You take out the masks and costumes. _hehe this is gonna be great!_  
You hand Dave his creepy bird mask with a wig of slicked back black hair. (heinoustuck Dave) and he actually_ took off his shades!_ to put the mask on...  
His... red eyes really complete the creepy look.  
"Nice." you say as you put on your Harlequin mask, complete with sharp teeth and a matching hat. You also hand Dave his white Jacket with a large collar of black feathers and a pair of black wings you had hidden in the bush earlier. Man he looks creepy. _awesome!_  
he puts on gloves with claws and gives you a thumbs up.  
You slip into your patched jacket (heinoustuck john obviously)  
_they are gonna be so freaked out! heh_  
"Lets do this!'' you grin practically vibrating with anticipation as you two split up, Dave going over to the living room window and you to the back of the house to lean a ladder up by Rose's window.

Meanwhile: The girls sat in the living room unaware of the fact that their party is about to be CRASHED!

Vriska's POV  
_This is actually pretty fun!_ you think to yourself as you and the other girls sit on your cousions playing uno. You had rolled your eyes and grumbled when that was suggested. It sounded dumb. But you and the other girls sat around playing games, laughing and teasing. getting more and more silly as the game went on. You weren't winning but you didn't really care  
"YOUR TURN S3RK3T! OR DO YOU H4V3 TO DR4W 4G4IN?" Terezi taunts.  
You roll your eyes grinning at her and slap down a blue 8 and everyone laughs. You grin.  
The storm outside continues to get worse, louder and louder, the flashes of lightning brighter and more frequent. you can hear the rain on the roof. but the storm doesn't seem to bother anyone, except Jade, who has her furry dog ears flat against her Jet-black hair and flinches every time she hears the thunder.

Jade POV  
_I'm winning! hehe_ you think as you slap down a green 8.  
Just then there's another boom of thunder and you flinch. _ugh I hate this storm!_  
Thunder storms didn't use to bother you... until you became part dog...  
Then there's a huge bolt of lightning eliminates the yard as if it where day, followed closely by a thunder that shook the house and made you all jump  
you whimper slightly and cover your ears. and then lights flicker out, and you scream.

"Are you alright?" Jane asks.

You start to answer a shaky, "Yeah I just -"  
your cut off by the sound of scrapping on the window. some of the girls scream and you all jump like 10 ft in the air, looking at the window.  
There's a silhouette...

_**Thank you guys for all the positive feed-back! it makes me excited to write more knowing ppl like my little stories. im always open to suggestions keep reviewing ::::)**_


	4. -Authors Note-

**Ok ok, Sorry I haven't updated in a while ::::\ I've been haveing internet issues... and writers block doesn't help either *sigh* anyway i could REALLY use your ideas and feedback! Thank u thank u 4 reading this far! :3 i should have a new chapter tomorrow or the next day or so ::::) **

**Special Thanks to those who...**

**Followed,**

Aqua Sutanto  
DirkDavegonnaStride  
SolKat-Shipper  
TheRandomFandom101  
Vulpes-Macrotis  
astralUndertaker  
hetastuckrper

CathrineTheAssasin  
l33tsp3aklos3r

perkygeekyfangirl

Sl412penguin

**Favorited,**

EctobiloEgbert  
TheRandomFandom101  
astralUndertaker

CathrineTheAssasin  
l33tsp3anklos3r

Sl412penguin

**Reviewed, (thanks _SOOOO_ much for ur positive feedback :3)**

Lioness Diety-Thanks for all your reviews, and i think a stormy night is perfect too lol  
4M2734K-I enjoy more casual storys too ::::) thanks!  
Vulpes-Macrotis-Im sorry, not to 8e a h8r 8ut i just dont like DaveJohn *shrugs* to each his/her own. or EriSol ugh. 8ut i love Karezi and VrisKan is ok.

ShadoWolf- no thts not too wierd lol thnx for ur feed 8ack!  
Guest-I love DaveJade soo much! OTP ALERT! lol thnx 4 ur feed 8ack!

**I WILL BE PUTING THE SHIP SHORTS IN MY STORY CALLED 'SHIPS AHOY' NOT HERE! sorry I didnt mean to post the 1st chapter of tht as the 4th on this story! oops! lol thnx for your feedback anyway! ::::D**

_ ::::) thanks to all those who've put w/ my writing so far lol_


	5. Chapter 4

your heart is pounding, watching in horror as the silhouette scratches the window with its clawed hand again, all the girls frozen in fear.  
a flash of lightning illuminates the yard and the silhouette, it is the most horrifying thing you have seen and you let out a blood curdling scream, and hear the other girls scream as well as the boom of thunder hits.  
its a bird creature with large red eyes, blood on its beak and slicked back black hair, it reaches out a clawed hand to scratch again and suddenly unfrozen all the girls run screaming up the stairs and into Rose's room slamming the door behind them and collapsing on her bed out of breath.  
as you sit there for a moment you think you recognize the bird creatures eyes... _hmmmm_

"What ... was ... THAT?!" Roxy exclaims still out of breath

"No idea" the other girls mumble at the same time.  
Those eyes... those eyes... Its on the tip of your toung when suddenly, there is a little knock on the window...

Rose's POV  
Everyone freezes in terror and slowly looks at the window and they all scream again.  
There is a living harlequin doll outside your room, with sharp teeth and the creepiest grin you've ever seen decorates its face, some blood drips from its mouth and around the fraying patches. you all run into the hall and collapse on the floor huddling slightly.

"What Is going on?!" Jane almost sobs

John's POV  
hehe this is coming together nicely. you think as you descend the ladder a little hoping they wont go back into the living and you provided a good enough distraction to allow Dave to get the spare key under the plant by the door and slip inside the house. Its a good thing he is wicked fast.

Dave's POV  
He hears the girls scream again and take that as your cue to slip in. you turn the key in the lock and slip in as fast as you can and lock the door behind you. bolting to a spot behind the couch

Roxy's POV  
you'r heart is still pounding... Hard! Everyone is just sitting on the floor of the hall wondering _what in the heck!_ Is going on around here.

"Maybe we are all just sea-ing t)(ings... ?" Feferi offers doubtfully.

"Dont think thats possi8le! for us all to 8e 'sea-ing' the same _freakin_ things!" Vriska replys exasperated and slightly annoyed.

"Spirits c0uld be a l0gical explinati0n." Aradia adds with a shrug.

"Cut it with the freaky ghost _crapp_ Megido!" Vriska practically spits.

"You Know, She Could Be Correct." Kanaya says matter-of-factly.  
Vriska just rolls her eyes and sighs.

"W3LL WH4T3V3R 1S GO1NG ON W3 SHOULDN'T L3T 1T RU1N OUR FUN!" Terezi cackles.

"Yeah I guess Mew're right!" Nepeta says with a kitty-grin.

The girls (or most of them at least) shrug nervously and give shaky nods with varying levels of enthusiasm, they shuffle downstairs cautiously, watching for the bird creature... when they didn't see it they plopped on Rose and Roxy's long sectional couch and one of them popped in Con-Air.

**What do _You_ think should happen next? i need some ideas to keep going! plz plz review with some ideas! I've kinda hit a wall... ::::p**

**so sorry! i havent updated in forever! i thought the last chapter i put up was ths one so im fixing it, should have the new chapter up soon! ::::)**


End file.
